psycho_passfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mika Shimotsuki
Mika Shimotsuki - postać występująca we wszystkich częściach Psycho-Pass. Jest byłą uczennicą Akademii Oso. Obecnie inspektor Pierwszej Dywizji w Biurze Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego. Wygląd Mika jest średniego wzrostu dziewczyną o bladej karnacji i ciemnoczerwonych oczach. Jej włosy są zawsze ułożone w niski kok oraz podwiązane pomarańczową wstążką. Posiada też postrzępioną grzywkę. Jej strój biurowy to czarna marynarka, jasnoniebieska bluzka i ciemne spodnie z szerokimi nogawkami. Nosi również szpilki. Na misji odziana jest w typowy strój inspektora. W trzecim sezonie nosi pomarańczową koszulkę, czarną spódnicę i marynarkę oraz szpilki. W porównaniu do wcześniejszych odsłon, nie ma już upiętych włosów. Gdy uczęszczała do Akademii Oso, nosiła mundurek, a jej włosy były związane niebieską wstążką w długą kitkę. Osobowość Przez tragiczne wydarzenia w Akademii Oso, jakim było morderstwo jej koleżanek przez utajnioną uczennicę, Rikako Oryo, Mika jest nieufna w stosunku do egzekutorów jak i osób, których Psycho-Pass przekroczył normę. Ciężko też przyjmuje krytykę i z niechęcią przychodzi jej przyznanie się do błędu czy porażki. Jest również pewna siebie i wywyższa się swoją pozycją inspektora, co odrzuca jej znajomych z Dywizji Pierwszej. Pomimo tego, brakuje jej inicjatywy i posłusznie wykonuje polecenia, które dostała z góry. W przeciwieństwie do Akane, nie szuka też alternatyw czy nie próbuje przyjrzeć się sytuacji z własnej perspektywy. Mika jest bardzo młoda i często nie wie jak zachować się w poważnej sytuacji, kiedy zostaje jedynym inspektorem w pobliżu. Była roztrzęsiona masakrą, którą spowodował Koki Mimę, lecz stwierdziła, że nie może nic z tym zrobić, gdyż to nie sprawa jej dywizji[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 4|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 4 „Zbawienie przed egzekucją"]]. Przez swoją ciekawość i chęć przypodobania się swoimi przełożonym, poznała sekret kryjący się za Systemem Sybil, który wywarł na nią ogromny wpływ, który można by porównać do prania mózgu[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 8|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 8 „Poczęcie wyroczni"]]. Od tamtej pory, Shimotsuki uważa, że Sybil jest „szczytem ludzkiej inteligencji" i nie wyobraża sobie innej alternatywy dla społeczeństwa. Relacje Sakuya Togane Pomimo, że Sakuya obsesyjnie dążył do pociemnienia barwy wszystkim inspektorom, nie czuł w Mice zagrożenia. Kiedy jego matka proponuje pozbycie się Shimotsuki, Togane wpada na pomysł, aby ją wykorzystać. Tak oto Mika poznaje sekret kryjący się za Systemem Sibyil i jest nim wręcz oczarowana, a jako iż uważa Sakuyę za „dziecko Sybil", jest w stanie wykonywać każdy jego rozkaz, choć nie zawsze przychodzi jej to łatwo[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 9|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 9 „Paradoks wszechmocy"]]. Po tym jak dowiedziała się o śmierci Aoi Tsunemori, ma wyrzuty sumienia, że podała Sakuyi jej miejsce pobytu. W ostatnim odcinku, kiedy znajduje umierającego Sakuyię, wymierza w jego kierunku dominator i poznaje Psycho-Pass egzekutora. Stwierdza, że to dziwnie, że jest on „dzieckiem Sybili, skoro jego barwa jest tak ciemna". Nie jest jednak w stanie wymierzyć mu sprawiedliwości i cofa broń, pozwalając Togane umrzeć bez osądzenia[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 11|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 11 „What color?"]]. Nobuchika Ginoza Tak jak w stosunku do innych egzekutorów, Mika czuła niechęć do Ginozy i była zirytowana, gdy dowiedziała się, że została przydzielona z nim do pracy. Nie przyjmowała jego porad, gdyż jak powiadała „nie będzie się słuchać egzekutora". W Sinners of the System Case 1 relacje Ginozy i Shimotsuki poprawiły się. Mika przestała odnosić się do niego z pogardą, czy wytykać mu, że jest jedynie egzekutorem. Ich współpraca pozwoliła rozwiązać sprawę w Sanktuarium. Z kolei w trzecim sezonie stosunek Miki do Ginozy znowu wydaje się być wrogi, choć tak naprawdę, troszczy się o niego, o czym ten doskonale wie. Zdarza im się nawzajem droczyć czy żartować. Yayoi Kunizuka Mika jest zafascynowana Yayoi i pomimo swojej wrogiej postawy do egzekutorów, lubi ją. Może to być spowodowane tym, że Kunizuka pocieszała ją po śmierci koleżanki, kiedy Dywizja Pierwsza przeszukiwała szkołę w celu znalezienia winnego serii zabójstw uczennic[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 8|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 8 „Reszta jest milczeniem"]]. Yayoi często radzi młodszej koleżance np. aby słuchała Ginozy, gdyż również był kiedyś inspektorem[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 2|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 2 „Przerażająca niewiadoma"]]. Mika zdaje się mieć romantyczne uczucia względem egzekutorki, czego ta nie dostrzega. Akane Tsunemori Pomimo, że Akane pragnie utrzymywać dobre kontakty z swoją dywizją, ciężko jej nawiązać bliższą więź z Miką, która nie jest zadowolona z słuchania jej rozkazów i czasami podważa jej decyzjePsycho-Pass Movie. Mika będąc niezadowolona z decyzji Akane, życzyła jej po kryjomu, aby zmętniał jej Psycho-Pass[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 6|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 6 „Ludzie, którzy pierwsi rzucili kamieniem"]]. Po wymordowaniu dużej liczby ludzi biura przez Kirito, Mika sugerowała Kasei, aby ta zawiesiła Akane, sugerując, że to jej wina. Kagami Kawarazaki Kagami była przyjaciółką Miki, w której ta była najprawdopodobniej zakochana. Kiedy Shimotsuki dowiaduje się o jej śmierci zaczyna płakać i obwiniać się, że to przez nią Kawarazaki została zabita z rąk Rikako Oryo, gdyż to ona poleciła swojej koleżance, by ta porozmawiała ze szkolną idolką. Rikako Oryo Obie chodziły do tej samej szkoły. W przeciwieństwie do innych dziewczyn, Mika nie podziwiała jej i dziwiła się popularnością Rikako. Uważała, że jest przerażająca i ma „puste spojrzenie, takie jakby wpatrywała się w inny wymiar"[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 6|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 6 „Powrót psychotycznego księcia"]]. Zbrodnię Oryo zapoczątkowały niechęć Miki do utajnionych kryminalistów. Ciekawostki * Jest najmłodszą osobą zatrudnioną na stanowisko inspektora. * Dobrze pływa. * Śpi około sześciu godzin dziennie. * Jej ulubione jedzenie to smażone boczniaki w oleju czosnkowym. Nie przepada jednak za piankami. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Inspektorzy Kategoria:Dywizja Pierwsza Kategoria:TV1 Kategoria:TV2 Kategoria:Film Kategoria:Sinners of the System Kategoria:TV3 en:Mika Shimotsuki